syfy_dominionfandomcom-20200214-history
General Edward Riesen
Edward Riesen is the general who led the humans to victory against the angels during the Extermination War, and he was the ruler of Vega, one of only four cities left standing after the war. Riesen now finds himself negotiating politics in the militarized city, helping to maintain calm over its stratified society, and keeping an eye on his daughter, Claire. By the end of the first season, he starts growing sick and entrusts his daughter to the throne. He then leaves Vega and seeks refuge in New Delphi. However, he is thrown into the Asylum when he apparently killed an Eight-Ball. He is then rescued and allies himself with Alex. Julian, the leader of New Delphi, proposes a plan to make Edward become a Dyad, but the general declines the offer. However, Julian puts his former lover Eight-Ball, Clementine, into a new body. When Edward is about to die from his heart condition, he accepts Julian's offer, and let's a higher angel come into his body, making him a Dyad. However, when darkness ensnares Gabriel and the archangel takes control of New Delphi, Gabriel kills Clementine and sends Edward away and the angel possessing him becomes an active soldier of Gabriel. Duma, the angel possessing the stronger half of Edward's body, invades Vega in the middle of an Eight-Ball war, and threatens to destroy the city of Alex isn't brought to him. Alex and Noma however find their way to him, but Claire does so first and is killed in the process of killing her own father. Edward is shot out a window, but he is seen at the end of the episode ending Season 2 with Duma possessing him and having David Whele brought to him, possibly to force David to do his future biding. Personality The General is a true warrior with a heart of gold. A strict, but just ruled by day, and a caring father by night to his lovely daughter, Claire Riesen. Edward struggles to juggle his life as a ruler and his life as a father. He has trouble letting go of the past, particularly his former wife Clementine Riesen. He even took part in a year's-affair with the Eight-Ball that was possessing her. He is also sick and passes his title as ruler to his daughter. He is trustful of others he is close with and has years of experience, thanks to the battle and the eventual human-winning of the Extermination War. Analyzing his relationship with Clementine Edward loves his wife and was heartbroken when she was possessed by a lower angel. He cared for her and would grow physically distressed at times when dealing or even talking about her. He carried on a forbidden affair that only Michael knew about, with the lower angel that possessed Clementine. He couldn't let her go. Eventually, Edward was forced to let her go when Alex Lannon found out about the General's relationship with the Eight-Ball and later evicted the spirit out of Clementine's body. Tragically, shortly after Clementine was free of possession, she was mercifully killed because her soul was gone. Category:Characters Category:Dyad Category:Human Category:Human (Human half of a Dyad) Category:Male Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters